


Night Stroll

by Hieiko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Arthur are out for a night stroll in a not-so-romantic location.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Gwen Saves Arthur challenge, for the prompt C19 - Buried alive

The evening air is cool, but not chilly. Gwen looks down at her right hand, entwined with her boyfriend's left one, and then lifts her gaze to the starry sky. She feels content. Surely nothing would ruin her date with Arthur on this night.

That is, unless—"Guinevere!"

Their hands disengage, and she has no time to feel bereft because there is a weapon in her hand the moment Arthur lets go. She kicks out at one of her attackers before sparing a glance in Arthur's direction. He is armed and fighting; nothing to worry about.

There are three creatures surrounding her. Gwen makes quick work of one, stabbing it directly in the heart. It disintegrates into dust. She twirls her wooden stake and grins at the remaining two. "There's two of you vampires, and only one of me. Shall we dance, boys?"

Gwen has staked her last opponent when she hears Arthur cry out. She turns in time to see him falling— into an open grave. The vampire he's fighting follows him down.

She doesn't even remember running. She leaps down after them, and slams her stake against the vampire's back.

Dust rains all over Arthur, and he coughs.

"Arthur?"

"I'm fine," he says, smiling up at her from his prone position. "Thanks for the save."

Gwen holds out her hand, and he takes it, allowing her to pull him up. The moment he's upright, he puts an arm around her. One of his hands caresses her face, and he leans forward to kiss her. After the scare she has just had, Gwen doesn't protest.

But unfortunately, someone else does. "What is the meaning of this?"

The couple draws apart.

"Uther!" cries Gwen.

"Hi Dad," Arthur greets with a sheepish smile.

Uther Pendragon stares down at them, then turns away, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Arthur, when I allowed you to patrol with my Slayer, it was for you to help her. Not snog her. In the cemetery, no less!"


End file.
